Never Want to Lose You
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. Danger Mouse has a nightmare of an alternate conclusion to the events of 'Mouse Fall'. Can Penfold help him through it? Slash. Dangerfold. Danger Mouse x Penfold. Major character death in a nightmare. Spoilers for the episode. Might be OOC. Rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. I also do not own_ _ **Sleeping Beauty**_ _. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** ** _Barely a few minutes after I had uploaded_** _Bubbly Kisses_ ** _, I had a dark thought of an alternate ending to_** _Mouse Fall_ ** _. It urged me to write it as a nightmare!fic and that is precisely what this one is._**

 ** _Since this is, of course, a_** _Danger Mouse (2015)_ ** _fic by me, Dangerfold is in this. That means a romantic relationship between Danger Mouse and Penfold. They don't do anything more than kiss and cuddle. There is also a major character death warning for the contents of the nightmare and spoilers for_** _Mouse Fall_ ** _. Characters might be OOC._**

 ** _If none of those warnings deterred you, I hope you enjoy this!_**

 ** _(Linebreaks hate me so I will use_** _DMEP_ ** _.)_**

DMEP

 _London is once more ready to settle in for the night after another busy day. The same applies to the staff of the Danger Agency; all content in knowing they deserved it after their hard work. Most especially Danger Mouse and his assistant Penfold. Hang on, Penfold's still up?_

DMEP

Penfold briefly looked up from the book he was reading. "DM's exhausted so he went to bed early. I'll be joining him in a bit." He cast a glance to the bedroom door. "He really deserves it after the day he had; saving the busload of children from Greenback, stopping Pandaminion from stealing the world's bamboo for himself, putting a halt to Count Duckula's next scheme for fame and finally having to put The Princess in time out because she tried turning the London Eye into her own personal toy, not caring if anybody was currently riding it."

DMEP

Meanwhile in his bed, Danger Mouse was not appearing to rest peacefully. He was tossing, turning and murmuring. If the blankets hadn't been so snugly tucked over him, he would be leaping around the room.

 _ **"Chief...?" Penfold watched on as the giant robot took aim at Danger Mouse. "SAVE YOURSELF!"**_

 _ **Danger Mouse dodged a few laser blasts and leapt to where his friends were sitting, all bound by ropes. He made quick work of removing them, freeing them. "Danger Moth! Get them out of here!"**_

 _ **The moth opened her mouth, about to ask of what he planned on doing. She couldn't just leave him there!**_

 _ **He marched steadily up to the giant robot. "Crumhorn may have beaten me." Several red honing lasers aimed at just about every part of his body. "But, at least I'll know Penfold is safe." He had barely finished the sentence before the lasers merged and shifted away from his body. He followed where it was headed and much to his horror, it stopped; pointed right between Penfold's eyes. He couldn't hold back the gasp.**_

 _ **Penfold was frightened, it was obvious, but he allowed a smile. "Don't blame yourself, Chief."**_

 _ **"I..." He paused, voice reverting to its usual, smooth tone. "Why would I blame myself? Oh, because I should've admitted I needed help!" He smiled, though it was self-deprecating. "Yes, well I suppose it is my fault when you look at it."**_

 _ **"FIRE..." Crumhorn loudly declared before his voice dropped to a lower, sinister volume, "...everything!" He launched the ballistics and watched with a devious smile as they headed to Penfold.**_

 _ **"PENFOLD! NO!" He planned to take the hit, but he found he couldn't move. His feet were stuck. He was forced to watch his friend take the hit.**_

 _ **Danger Moth had gathered Colonel K, Professor Squawkencluck, Danger Mackerel and Danger Hedgehog. Maybe there was time to get Penfold and Danger Mouse out of there too? She was a rapid flier, even when carrying a load.**_

 _ **"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Danger Mouse and Penfold called desperately, time was running out. Danger Mouse wanted Penfold to go as well, but Penfold refused to risk the safety of the others.**_

 _ **Though she hated to, Danger Moth did as commanded. It wasn't long after she'd lifted the group into the air when the missiles struck. She had to get them as far away from the blast as possible.**_

 _ **The building collapsed, Danger Mouse could feel the solid surface give way underneath him. He let out a cry as he fell while still watching for Penfold. He had to hope Penfold was alive. Chunks of solid debris fell with him, one striking him on the head. Everything went black.**_

 _ **DMEP**_

 _ **When he came to, he was lying in the wreckage of the building. He rubbed his head and forced himself to recall why he'd be there in the first place, eye widening as it all came back to him in a rush. "Penfold...!" He rose to his feet, clutching his left arm. He looked around for any sign of the hamster. "Activate iPatch: Scan for Penfold's heat signature!" His iPatch failed to activate, it had been damaged. "Penfold, where are you...?"**_

 _ **He spotted a brown paw poking out from under a pile of rubble. "Penfold!" He scrambled over to it. Ignoring the pain in his arm, he lifted the rubble, whispering his hopes that he wouldn't be too late. "Penfold, it's me, I'm here now." He finally heaved the last stone away and saw his friend. He was charred and had obviously suffered grievous injuries. "Penfold!" He scrambled closer to him, resting his fingers on a pulse point. Nothing. He raised the paw to Penfold's face, hoping to feel his breath. Nothing. "Pen...fold...?" He rested his ear against Penfold's chest but it was silent and still.**_

 _ **He felt very sick at that moment as his blood froze. "No..." He lifted Penfold into his arms with tender care, even though he knew Penfold would not feel a thing. "Penfold, you...come on, Penfold, stop playing games..." No response. Tears filled his golden eye and he sniffed. "Penfold..." He held him close, pressing Penfold's head against his chest. His chin rested atop Penfold's head. He bit his bottom lip and shook like there was an earthquake stirring from inside his body. He couldn't repress the loud howl of anguish that emerged from his mouth, only to be followed by harsh wails.**_

 _ **He didn't turn to face the ones responsible for the sound of footfalls or flittering wings. He didn't respond to any questions nor correct the usual misnaming. He didn't remark on someone saying that Crumhorn really had succeeded in doing what he'd said he would. He just continued to sob bitterly as he held his dearest friend.**_

DMEP

The loud howl caused Penfold to jump off the sofa and hide behind it instead, but he soon gathered his wits about himself and realised the sound had come from the bedroom. "DM!" He hurried to the room, hoping his dearest one was safe.

"Penfold! Penfold!" Danger Mouse was yelling, eye squeezed shut as tears ran from it like water from a faucet.

Penfold felt more alarmed at that sight than he would have if there was an intruder. The intruder could be fought off, but it seemed Danger Mouse was experiencing a horrific nightmare.

He was sobbing, his arms positioned like he was holding something.

"No, like he's holding some _one_!" Penfold ran to the bed, scrambling onto it and knelt beside Danger Mouse as he reached his paws to his shoulders. "DM, wake up! It's only a nightmare, wake up! DM!"

Danger Mouse stayed in his nightmare, still sobbing.

Penfold bit his lower lip. "Danger Mouse, wake up!" He still didn't get the result he desired. He had to resort to drastic measures. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Danger Mouse's. Hopefully the kiss would help stir him.

His sobs quietened and he started to relax. He opened his eye and saw Penfold was over him.

Penfold pulled back and saw Danger Mouse was finally awake. "DM, are you alright?"

"Nightmare, only a nightmare, you're _not dead_..." he murmured. He wrapped his arms around Penfold. "Thank goodness you're not dead."

He could feel Danger Mouse was still shaking. "What happened, DM?"

"Crumhorn got you, I couldn't save you..."

His eyes widened behind his spectacles. He could still remember that horrible time too, only for the reason that he'd thought that Danger Mouse had been killed. Thankfully, that was not what had happened.

"Penfold...I _never_ want to lose you...not ever..."

Penfold noted his boyfriend's breaths were still a bit hitched, as if he was trying to fight off more tears. "Let it out, DM, you'll feel better."

He made a keening sound in the back of his throat as he fell once more into a fit of sobs. They weren't as harsh as the ones he'd released earlier.

They still broke Penfold's heart though. He wondered what had caused Danger Mouse to dream of that most unpleasant time. He thought back to the day's events and it suddenly hit him.

 _When my daddy gets out of prison, he'll make you_ _ **pay**_ _! You keep taking away what_ _ **I**_ _love, he'll do the same to_ _ **you**_ _!_ The Princess had declared before she was dragged to Arkwright Asylum. Even though she didn't know about the full extent of their relationship, it was clear to _everyone_ that Penfold meant the world to Danger Mouse.

"He won't succeed, DM. Nothing could make me leave your side; not a fight between us, not some rotter kidnapping me, nor anybody trying to kill me. I would fight for us to stay together."

He sniffed and opened his eye. "Penfold..."

"I love you far too much for them to succeed." He nuzzled his cheek against his chest. "So, don't fret about that, DM."

"How..." He swallowed, cleared his throat and tried again. "How can we ensure that?"

"We can't. But, I will _never_ leave you in such a manner, DM."

He smiled shakily. "You always tell me not to make promises I can't keep."

"This is different. Even if someone did kill me, I would find a way to return to you. Even as a ghost if I have to."

"Well, we'll have to make sure it never comes to that."

"Mm."

He sat up and pulled Penfold away from his torso, just enough so he could look into his eyes. "I love you, Penfold, and I honestly dread the thought of living my life without you. I'd already seen what it's like once, I refuse to repeat it."

"DM..." Penfold smiled fondly. "You won't." He reached a paw up to the mouse's cheek and wiped at the damp streak.

"By the way, Penfold, where did you come up with the idea of kissing me awake?"

"I was reading _Sleeping Beauty_ earlier."

"I see."

"Should I not have done that? It was the only thing I could think of because you weren't responding to anything else."

"No, it's alright. You _always_ have my consent to kiss me, even if I am asleep. Actually, being kissed by you is the _best_ way to wake up." He chuckled and brought his nose to Penfold's, gently rubbing them together. "I wouldn't mind it happening more often."

"Then, if there are times I wake up before you, I can do that. Only if you'll do that to me too."

Another chuckle before he tilted his head slightly, leaning in to give Penfold a peck on the cheek. "Of course, my darling."

Penfold beamed. "I wouldn't even mind one right now."

Danger Mouse laughed before bringing their lips together for a quick peck. "How was that?"

"Now I want more."

He laughed harder still. He wondered if part of why Penfold was saying it was to cheer him up after the devastating nightmare. "Then, shut down the lights in the living room and get yourself ready for bed. I'll be right here waiting for you."

Penfold nodded happily before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Be back in a minute, DM."

Danger Mouse watched Penfold scurry off the bed and out of the bedroom, his earlier despair replaced with delight. He'd vowed to protect Penfold the day he became his assistant, but the vow was made once more that night.

DMEP

Penfold soon returned and quickly changed into his onesie. He climbed into bed as Danger Mouse used the voice control system to turn off the main light in the room while turning on the nightlight installed for Penfold's comfort and security. "So, shall we continue from where we left off?"

Danger Mouse nodded and did exactly that.

DMEP

 _We'll leave them to their privacy, shall we? Instead, join us next time for the next story of..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _!_

DMEP

 **After notes:** _ **Most of the dialogue in the nightmare is from**_ _Mouse Fall_ _ **. I promised that this would start with the angst and finish with some fluff, so that was how it was written.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but if you do say something, please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always.**_


End file.
